Ryeheart
Ryeheart is a brown tabby tom with dark brown tabby legs, tail, ears, and nose blaze, creamy chin, muzzle, chest, and tail tip, amber eyes. Scars and Notable Injuries * A long scar across his belly received from Bonfire during the attack at the moonstone. ("Shadows of Blood", chapter 22) Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Ryepaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan, being mentored by Junglefoot. Ryeheart is listed under Final Allegiances as medicine cat of SkyClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. On the other side of the great rock, the medicine cats are being more social than the deputies. Junglefoot and Ryepaw are deep in conversation with Flowerwing. Iceslide sees Maplesky and Otterpelt join them. When Hivepelt and Silverberry arrive with WindClan, The medicine cats look at them warmly. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Ryeheart is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as medicine cat of Skyclan. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that the SkyClan medicine cat is Ryeheart, who is sitting near Silverberry. - Chapter 14 Bloodpaw asks why Dewstorm and Starfaith were alone, thinking the other medicine cats would be with them. Spicewhisker tells him that Dewstorm and Starfaith stayed behind to talk alone for a moment. Starfaith told Silverberry she'd catch up, and the rest of them left. - Chapter 20 Deserve tasks Bloodfur with killing the medicine cats to weaken the clans. - Chapter 21 Bloodfur is determined to get vengeance on his clanmates, but decides he'll take care of the medicine cats first. He plans an attack on the medicine cats tomorrow with some of Deserve's soldiers during their moonstone meeting. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur, Mottledface, and the soldiers go to the moonstone cave and attempt to kill the medicine cats in their sleep. Bloodfur attacks the nearest cat, Ryeheart, lunging for his neck, but he awakes and yowls in shock, throwing Bloodfur off of him. During the fight, Bonfire madly swipes his hind claws at Ryeheart's belly as he screeches "Death to the clans!". Sagepaw, Ryeheart, and Spicewhisker struggle to fight off the soldiers blocking the tunnel. Ryeheart doesn't give up despite blood pooling from his belly. Dewstorm, Creamheart, and Sagepaw escape the cave while Ryeheart and Spicewhisker hold off the soldiers guarding the entrance. Mottledface and Papercut quickly run to attack Ryeheart and Spicewhisker. Ryeheart and Spicewhisker are the only living cats left in the cave. Ryeheart has a critical stomach wound. Bloodfur decides they're as good as dead and leaves with the soldiers. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Ryeheart and Spicewhisker do not attend the meeting due to critical injuries. While speaking with the other leaders, Ravenstar says that Ryeheart was nearly killed and thanks StarClan they got there in time. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Ryeheart is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of SkyClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Ryeheart is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of SkyClan. Gallery Image9.jpg|Ryeheart's design Moonstone1.JPG|Ryeheart when Deserve's soldiers attack the medicine cats Character Development and Origins Ryeheart was originally a warrior of SkyClan, the son of Tanpelt and Softheart, and brother to Goldenmoon and Fawnspeckle. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, Ryeheart would have been the ThunderClan medicine cat with an apprentice, Lilypaw. ryeheart.JPG Category:Skyclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters